


He Asked Me Why They Call Me Dave Instead of Dove

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bubble Bath, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Safeword Use, Safewords, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dave Strider, but at least he admits it this time, john has a shitty movie taste, love them anyway, theyre both super dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Dave share an intimate moment but sometimes things just don't go as you planned.(Title referenced from 'Summer Shandy' by The Front Bottoms <3)
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	He Asked Me Why They Call Me Dave Instead of Dove

**Author's Note:**

> found a fic where john just doesnt listen to dave when he says no so i wrote smth myself please enjoy i cried writing this bc its just so soft,,, I want what they have

John let out a soft breath, kissing Dave ever so lightly. The brunette’s hands softly roamed Daves body, his fingers tangling with the bottom of his binder. 

“Apple juice!”

John immediately stopped his advances, removing all contact he had with the boy underneath him. Safewords were, well they weren’t bad but you don’t expect to hear them when you thought things were going okay. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry are you okay?” He rushed out, being careful not to touch Dave in any way, worried that he would do something wrong.

“Yeah yeah, I’m just,” Dave took in a deep breath, “not ready I guess. Sorry I know you really wanted this and don’t get me wrong I did too but now that it’s actually happening I can’t process anything and I got really scared and I don’t want to not be able to really feel anything our first time I guess? That sounds really stupid god I’m sorry. I just want it to be good for both of us and I don’t thi-”

“Dave, my dear, you’re rambling. I’m okay with waiting a little longer, or however long you need, I want things to be good for both of us. That means you have to be okay with whatever we’re doing too. I am so happy you told me you weren’t ready, I’d fucking hate to do anything you didn’t like without knowing, alright? Do you want me to start up a bath for you? Wind down a little bit and cuddle?” John gently grabbed Dave’s hands and flipped them over in his own, carefully lacing his fingers with Dave’s. “Watch some shitty movies together maybe?”

Dave laughed and pushed him onto his back, “I mean I wouldn’t mind a bath, you don’t have to baby me though you know, I am a fully functioning adult.” The older boy just shook his head, “Yeah and you’re also my boyfriend, I’m basically required by law to baby you.” The blonde rolled his eyes.

“You’re really pretty you know. I don’t think I tell you that enough.” John said, pressing his forehead softly against his boyfriends, “I love you,”

“Love you too, Egdork. Now, pamper me, I want bubbles in my bath.”

“Of course honey, would you like me to feed you grapes too?”

“Actually that doesn’t sound so bad, do we even have grapes?”

“Would you like me to check for you?”

“If you wouldn’t mind” Dave teased, god he loved this boy. 

And John actually got him grapes. They were a bit sour and if he’s being real he didn’t really like grapes but it was nice. The bubbles weren’t as nice at he had hoped but John was being all soft towards him (‘Seriously dude I can handle myself” He’d say, but John still insisted that he was his boyfriend he’s allowed to baby him. Boyfriend rolled off the tongue nicely, Dave noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Boyfriend does indeed roll off the tongue quite nicely.


End file.
